Everything Back But you
by LoveSlavEverYear
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome are married and everything is goin great until one day when...if you want to know wat happenes your just gonna have to read it...based on the song everything back but you by avril lavine..enjoy and you can review all you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT** I repeat **DO NOT** own Inuyasha. If I did, do u honestly think I would post this for you lovely people to read?... Well anywho on with the reading. I really hope you enjoy this story, I had it done in July, but my computer was acting dumb. Reviews are welcome, flames, what ever i dont perdiculary care. O and if you want you can read my other story Winds of Change (which I hope *fingers crossed* to have done by January). **ENJOY **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Today was the worst day, I went through hell I wish I could remove it from my mind**_

Guess what I found today honey? I found our photo album from the last five years of our lives filled with precious moments that could make a vicious killer cry with awe. But you couldn't care less about these moments now, because you really didn't care, did you.

_**Two months away from you but I couldn't tell I thought that everything was gonna be just fine**_

You would come home late from work and you'd tell me that you were sorry you were late because you were either working on a big project, stuck in traffic, or your mom need something done. I believed you and trusted you, since that is what a relationship is based one; and since it only happened two or three times a month it never bother me.

_**The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note**_

But after four or five months these incidents became more frequent; where you wouldn't hold me or kiss me as often, and I would wake up in bed alone with a note on the pillow saying,

"_Sorry Honey, I had to leave early for a meeting. I'll make it up to you. Love, Inuyasha."_

_**something wasn't quite right about it**_

Then it came the day of out five year anniversary, you looked nervous and I blew it off as that you got me a present and wasn't sure if I would like it.

_**It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you**_

But after dinner you kept looking at the clock as if waiting for a special time. I asked one question

"_Inuyahsa, why do you keep looking at the clock?" _

You looked at me as if your cover was blown but you replied back

"_I wanted to know what time it was, what's it to you wench!" _

Then I replied _"Is there something you want to tell me? Like what's bothering you becau--,"_ you cut me off and yelled so loud people living on the moon could hear you, you said,

"_Mind your own business, Ok!! You know what I'm leaving_!"

_**There is no way you can get around it**_

There I stood feeling ridicules and horrible, you looked at me and I whispered,

"_I love you Inuyasha." _

_**Because you wrote**_

And with that last word said you left, gently shutting the door behind you. I called your mom to see if she wanted to keep our son, Shippo, for the night and she squealed and promised she wouldn't spoil him too much while he was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**I wish you were her You left out the "E" You left without me**_

I went to the bedroom and got ready for bed and waited for you; because you usually come home late that evening or the next morning. When the Grandfather Clock struck 3 a.m., I decided to get some sleep.

_**And now you're somewhere out there with a bitch slut psycho babe**_

When I work up I noticed you weren't there, figured you would be there when I got home and went and picked up Shippo and dropped him off at Shkion Preschool & Elementary School {he's 4.5 years old}. I walked him inside the building and said,

_**I hate you why are guys so lame.**_

"_Sweetheart, I hope you have a good day in Preschool, and that Mommy loves you very much."_ And with that he ran inside and sat down next to Sesshomaro's adopted daughter Rin.

When I got to work, Sango asked,

_**Everything I gave you I want everything back but you**_

"_Kagome, What did Inuyasha get you last night?" _

I showed her my grandmother's ring and passed it off as Inuyasha gift. We soon stopped talking and got to work on a new line of fragrances that she came up with for our new line called MoonLight.

_**My friends tried to tell me all along That you weren't the right one for me**_

Soon after, we separated and I tried to call you. But the only response I got back was,

"_Sorry this number is no longer in service, Thank-you."_

_**My friends tried to tell me to be strong I bet you didn't think that I would see**_

Then I sat there in shock and until Miroku threw a Paper Airplane did I realize it was 5:00 and I need to pick up Shippo at Sesshomaro's house.

When we got home I realized you were still not home and I began to worry, but Shippo was hungry so I fed him, put a puzzle together, watched TV, read him _Goodnight Moon_, and put him to bed at 8:30.

_**The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it**_

Then worked on my Company, Fusion, financials and saw what need to happen when, and scheduled appoints and such till 10:00pm, then watched the news and went to bed.

This routine lasted for 2 weeks before I got a message from you at all. It was a letter that said:

_**I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now  
Because you wrote**_

_Dear Kagome,_

_There is no longer a 'we' anymore, there is only a was. Kagome when you get this I'll be long gone out of the country, so please don't come and find me. Also I am with someone else a friend that I meet in the last eight months of our marriage, and her name is Kikyo. She is the reason why I sunk off at night, and was late getting home from work. _

_I am deeply sorry for lying to you, but I just couldn't stand being in that house anymore. I hope you understand, and tell Shippo I love him._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

_**I wish you were her You left out the "E" You left without me**_

That night I cried and cried, till no more tears would flow. When I woke the next morning I didn't bother to look at my reflection, because I knew my eyes were bloodshot and my nose was as red as Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer's. But on with the day I went as usual dropping off Shippo at school and going to work.

_**And now you're somewhere out there with a bitch slut psycho babe**_

But that was 3 months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**I hate you why are guys so lame Everything I gave you I want everything back but you**_

Since then I gave everything that you owned to Goodwill meaning all the: designer clothes, accessories, and shoes.

_**The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it**_

Also I took the liberty of selling the: Mini Copper, BMW M6, Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, Rolls-Royce Phantom Drop head Coupe, and Cadillac Escalade. But I keep the Ford Mustang GT and the Mercedes-Benz CL-Class.

_**It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you There is no way you can get around it**_

With the money I bought an apartment that had 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. When the house never sold I asked your parents if I could tear it down and build a child center that would take in orphans and they willingly agreed.

_**Because you wrote I wish you were her You left out the "E"**_

Now here I sit in our living room, seeing if there is anything that I want to take with me. I look over at Shippo, who is watching me and tells me,

"_Mommy just take only a couple of the pictures and burn the rest of the book. That way neither one of us dwells on him so much." _

_**You left without me Everything back but you**_

I nod my head and look at the picture and take out: our wedding picture of just us two, the whole group, and the father-daughter dance; pictures from when Shippo was born; pictures that showed us on family vacations to the Hampton's, Cancun, Europe, and China, and ones from Shippo's numerous birthday parties.

_**I wish you were her You left out the "E" You left without me**_

With those pictures set aside I picked up the book and placed it into the fireplace and we watched it go up in smoke. After one last look around, and with the new pictures in tow, we walked out the beautiful house and into the Mercedes-Benz. Shippo gave the deconstruction crew the go-ahead.

_**Everything back but you**_

While they moved into position I flipped through the radio stations till I found one with a song most fitting for my life now. The radio announcer said it was one of Avril Lavigne's songs from her new album The Best Damn Thing.And as I listened to the song, I started to sing along and watched the demo ball hit the library's bay window.

_**Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine**_


	4. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**COPY AND PASTED NOTE THAT I FOUND ON A STORY THAT EVERYONE SHOULD KNOWN ABOUT. CONTACT****psychovampirefreak**** IF YOU WANT TO ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!**

**Attention All Faithful Readers:**

**This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01  
Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu  
Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187  
blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Wolvenstrom**

**donalgraeme**

**Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son**

**Kikyohater220**

**chaos-bardock**

**Leafy8765**

**Philip Ontakos**

**tamys**

**kenegi**

**angelbeets**

**juia**

**DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**

**Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**Voldyismyfather**

**finnickodairlover**

**Marine76**

**petersgirl2011**

**psychovampirefreak**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this**

**Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!  
See you in .net  
Save .net**

**LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!**

**THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this**


End file.
